Bitter, Alone and Broken
by leighton.c
Summary: Leah Clearwater was a bitter harpy. All because one man left her Bitter, Alone and Broken but what if someone can change that? What if someone is there for her when she needs him the most?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: Well this was part of my other fic, which I have now renamed Leah Clearwater: Misunderstood, but I took it out, cause it didn't really fit in with the style of the writing. So I made this into a seperate 2-shot! :D Happy reading!**

* * *

He said forever and always. He whispered sweet things in her ear. He made her a world of promises. Every single one of them was broken. Shattered.

Everything was a lie Every kiss, every hug, every promise was just an act.

He gave her a promise ring. She was going to be married to the most perfect man in the whole world. Until everything came crashing down around her. She was left bitter, alone and broken.

She gave him everything. She gave him her heart and he ripped it out, ran over it, cut it up and never gave it back. She gave him her smile and he twisted it up and gave it back as a perpetual scowl. She gave him her happiness and he refused to give it back. She was left bitter, alone and broken.

Because she wasn't that girl who every boy wished was his girlfriend and who every girl wished they were. She was just bitter, alone and broken.

She was the girl who everyone avoided, who everyone resented, who everyone wished would disappear.

All because one guy left her bitter, alone and broken and that one guy didn't even care


	2. Chapter 2

The roof was where she spent most nights, thinking. She was lying down staring up at the sky, thinking about why fate had decided to screw her up so much.

Her life was miserable, but she knew better than to complain. People had it much worse than her. After all she had seen it all firsthand. But that didn't mean her life was amazing. It just meant other people had more to deal with.

Who said that turning into a giant wolf was simple? Who said that dealing with the one man who you gave your life to was straightforward? Who said that being hated by the entire population of your home town was a walk in the park? Who said that losing your father was easy? And who in God's name said that not being able to have kids with the man you love was painless? Cause it sure as hell wasn't Leah.

Leah was so close to having all of that, the perfect life. But in one day things went from perfect to miserable and then in another day she hit rock bottom. How is one girl supposed to deal with the loss of her fiancé, father, humanity and child and not end up broken and bitter?

Truth was she tried to be nice but when people made constant jabs at her emotional state it made her angry because it was hard enough trying to deal with this alone without being insulted every time it all became too much for her and she broke down.

Only a handful of people really cared or tried to understand what she was going through. Her mother, brother, Rachel, Billy and Jake were always there for her no matter how much she yelled at them or insulted them, because they knew all she needed was time and then she could learn to put the past behind her and move on with life. But for now, she needed time.

While Leah stared at the clouds in the dark night sky, she heard a rustle in the trees and then felt a soft thud beside her. She knew she was no longer alone with her thoughts and she sighed and sat up, turning around and smiling wearily at her best friend.

"Hey Jake" she breathed, lying back down again as he took his usual place beside her.

He didn't need to reply to her greeting all he needed to do was be there for her, waiting until she was ready to tell him whatever she needed to tell him.

He lay down beside her and grabbed her arm and pulled her up to him and encased her in his arms as she cried. He thought of what had happened to her and sighed. Her strength amazed him; he didn't think anyone should have to go through that much, but every time he tried to tell her she was a strong person to endure all that, she just shook her head and dismissed it.

The only reason for her denial was because she had gone to Africa for half a year on her own for aid work and to reflect on her life and had seen tragedy up close and personal.

While he was musing over this, Leah had sat up and was getting ready to climb back in the window, as soon as Jake realised he grabbed her waist and pulled back down. She landed on top of him and they were looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. When they both realised what had happened they both laughed nervously and scrambled back on to their feet.

"Thanks Jake, you know, for being there" Leah said wearily.

He put a finger to her lips and replied "Never thank me for caring; I need your company as much as you need mine". And it was true; Bella had left Jake broken hearted and even though it wasn't nearly as bad as all the shit Leah had been through, it was still enough to break him.

They both said their goodbyes and parted ways for the night. Leah stumbled through her window and Jake jumped off the roof and he was swallowed into the darkness beyond.

* * *

**A/N: REMEMBER GUYS: REVIEWS = LOVELOVELOVE :) And the world would be a much better place if we all shared the love. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:- Hope you like it :) Review please. It would make my really bad day a whole lot better.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend - Ana A'bud Int **

**R.I.P. Dakota - We all miss you.**

**DISCLAIMER - I'm just a little teenager dreaming about big things like owning the Twilight Franchise, and a personal Jacob *sigh***

* * *

Leah is sitting in her car driving to her best friend's house; a friend she had known long before Emily. A friend who would never even think of doing what Emily did to her.

She has known Rachel Black since they were in diapers; the Black's and Clearwater's had been family friends for a long time. Generations even.

Rebecca, Rachel and Leah were always subjected to fishing trips with Harry and Billy whilst their mother's would spend the afternoons enjoying each other's company without their children.

The fishing trips consisted of Harry and Billy fishing whilst the three girls would pester their father's to try and convince to take them home. Granted Leah had hated these fishing trips, one good thing was to come of them. She would make a friendship that was to last through thick and thin.

Leah had always liked Rachel more than Rebecca, and there was a reason for that. Rebecca, whilst she was Rachel's twin, was the complete opposite of her sister. Where Rachel was quiet and reserved, Rebecca was loud and forward.

This simple fact caused Leah and Rebecca's personalities to clash, and often resulted in arguments. Leah remembers an occasion on one fishing trip when she and Rebecca had an especially violent fight.

They had been arguing about who was right, though Leah can't remember what the subject they were debating on was, it was much too trivial and unimportant to remember now. Before Leah knew it, the argument had turned into a fist fight, and she was pinning Rebecca to the floor of the boat and Rebecca was pulling her hair. Needless to say it didn't end well, both Rebecca and Leah ended up overboard and both were grounded for 2 weeks.

It makes Leah smile as she remembers how easy life was for her back then. She wishes it was the same now.

2 weeks after the incident, Rebecca had come round with Rachel to apologize. Leah had reluctantly accepted and before they left, Rachel had whispered in Leah's ear that she believed her and not Rachel.

Even when they matured into young women, neither Rebecca nor Leah would back down from the arguments they shared. Both of them were much too proud to do any such thing.

Rachel on the other hand always came between the two girls and resolved a truce, though it was a temporary one at that, for the next day both girls would find something new start an argument over.

After Sara Black passed away, both girls distanced themselves from their family, their home and each other. Rachel, after graduating, went to University and came home to visit only when necessary.

Rebecca on the other hand took more drastic measures. She had met Hoku, a Hawaiian surfer on spring break, she felt the need to get married as soon as possible to, and as she so graciously put it, 'escape this hellhole of a reservation'. When Leah and Rachel had found out that Hoku had taken her to Las Vegas to elope, they were shocked to say the least. Leah tried convincing Rebecca to come home but Rebecca being Rebecca had refused and had left both Leah and Rachel alone in La Push.

The next time Rebecca had called Rachel she was greeted with coldness on her sister's part. Rachel had told Rebecca that she was no longer considered her sister and that Leah was more of real sister than Rebecca had ever been.

Rebecca never came down to visit after that phone call.

Yes, Leah had always preferred Rachel over Rebecca, simply because Rachel was always there for her no matter what.

As she pulls up to the driveway she catches a glimpse of Paul through the window. He is stood in the kitchen deep in a heated conversation with the younger of the Black twins. She is shock as she takes in the scene before her. The puzzlement is natural for this is the first time she has seen Rachel even remotely angry with her imprint. Usually they are inseparable.

Her ears are filled with the sounds of Pauls cursing and she sees him storming angrily out the front door. His features are contorted with rage. She watches silently from the car as his body begins shaking uncontrollably while he tries to run into the woods to keep from being seen. Unfortunately for him, his body explodes before he has the chance to conceal himself, and before he hits the ground, his body has transformed into that of a wolf.

Quietly she stares as he ran into the depths of the forest, letting out a heart wrenching howl to show his pain.

Leah will never know what it feels like to imprint; she will never understand how the rejection or anger of one person can cause ones heart to break. Though Leah is glad. She has experienced enough heartbreak and pain to last a lifetime if not longer.

Taking a deep breath she stepped out of her car and walks towards the door of the old log cabin in which the Black family resided.

* * *

Rachel Black is an old soul in a young body. She is mature beyond her years and has experienced a lot more than most people give her credit for.

She had lost her mother at a young age, and had lacked the support of a motherly figure at a crucial point in her life.

Her father was never much of a father, and though he was ashamed, he admitted to this fact himself. After the accident his strength had faltered and his ability to father them had been affected.

Her sister had always blamed their father for their mothers death, and had long since been estranged from the family. After all this Rachel had changed, once the quiet and reserved girl, Rachel Black was now the sarcastic bitch who had a smart ass comment for every situation.

Rachel has long since relied on Leah Clearwater for support.

When she had come home for the summer from University she had met Paul and was dragged into the supernatural world that her best friend and brother had been a part of behind her back.

At first she had been angry with them for hiding such a large part of their lives, but slowly she forgave them, after all she knew it wasn't their secret to tell.

Since moving back to La Push, Rachel felt much happier. She felt whole again. Paul had made her so happy but he could also be unnerving at times.

Like today. They have been having the same conversation for weeks now, but Paul won't budge. She was ready for marriage and had asked Paul if they were going to get married, but Paul didn't feel the need to make their relationship official. Rachel didn't know what to say, she thought that an imprint was supposed to get whatever they wanted. She wanted marriage so why wouldn't Paul give it to her?

"Why? I don't see the problem in us making it official" Rachel Black argues.

"And I don't see the problem in us staying like this" Paul counters

"What is this some way to keep your options open? So that if you get bored you can waltz off to some cheap whore for a one night stand?"

"Baby! Don't be like this, you know it's not like that" Paul assures.

"Paul Meraz, don't you give that 'baby' bullshit." Rachel says fuming.

"If you're not willing to make a commitment to your true love or whatever the hell I am to you, then you can get the fuck out of my house"

Paul was stood there shaking from head to toe, rage written all over his features, but Rachel Black wasn't scared. She had no reason to be. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. It was a simple fact. Emily Uley had what was coming to her that day, after cheating with her cousin's boyfriend, karma was bound to pay her a visit. Rachel on the other hand had done nothing wrong.

After watching him storm out of the house, before she even had a chance to sit down, she heard a knock at the door. Was the pathetic fool back already? She thought to herself.

Walking slowly to the hallway she opened the door to find a grinning Leah Clearwater stood on her porch.

* * *

"That bastard" Leah screeches. "Who the hell does he think he is? He can't get away with this for long, it's only a matter of time before he has to give in to the imprint" She says in a matter of fact tone

"You'd better be right, I'm starting to think that he doesn't love me anymore" sighs Rachel.

"Bullshit, that guy is so whipped it's unreal" Leah laughs.

The two girls are contemplating Rachel's situation over a large bucket of double fudge ice cream. It's just another day for the two girls. Nothing has changed. Not for years.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n:- I'm starting to think I have OCD - Obsessive Comma Disorder. I swear I just add commas everywhere. I don't know why, I never used to. I have just started to do it recently. But anyways, here's the next chapter and please REVIEW!**

* * *

Leah wonders what it would be like to imprint. She doesn't know if she ever will and she doesn't know if ever wants to. Like all other things in life, it's a mystery.

She sees the imprint couples living their lives happily but not without fear.

She sees fear in Quil's eyes, for he does not know whether Claire will accept him for who he is. He fears the worst. She sees fear in Jared's eyes, for he does not know whether Kim can make it through another day. He fears the worst when it comes to her safety. He does not know whether he will one day lose control and hurt her like Sam did Emily.

Noticing this, she wonders whether imprinting is really all what it is cracked up to be.

Though Jacob seems to be immensely content with his imprint. She never once catches a glimpse of worry or fear in his eyes. All she ever manages to see, no matter how deeply she searches, is happiness clouding his eyes.

She wished she were the reason for his happiness.

*****

"Jake!" Leah squeals playfully hitting him on the back and kicking her legs.

"Give them to me or I won't let you go" Jacob replies.

Leah had been happily munching cookies when Jacob had walked in. As soon as the Oreos in Leah's hand had caught his eye he immediately demanded for one. Leah had refused, saying that she was hungry and that if he wanted some then 'his fat ass could buy his own cookies'.

In a desperate bid to get a cookie he lunged for the pack on the table. Swiftly Leah had picked up the pack and laughed before smugly walking out of the door.

Jacob had seized the golden opportunity to grab her legs and swing them over her shoulder.

Now they were both being stubborn, each one refusing to give what the other wanted.

"I told you, I'm hungry and you already ate the entire contents of the house this morning, this is all we have left. Go to your own house for once, or better yet, go to the Cullen's their bound to have plenty of shit to eat" Leah suggests.

"But you need to go on a diet Lee, you're starting to look a little tubby round the edges there and carrying you is like walking around with an elephant on my shoulders." Jacob laughs.

"Then shut up and let me go" Leah says, regretting the words as soon as they are out of her mouth.

Jacob begins singing the song by the 'Ting Tings' and marches round the round house with a struggling Leah affixed on his back.

"So you really want me to shut up? AND let you go?" Jacob asks.

"No Jake, please don't" Leah says begging.

"Too late!" He says smacking Leah's butt before dropping her on to the ground.

Grumbling, Leah stands up and dusts herself off before grabbing a cushion from the nearest couch and forcefully throwing at the back of Jacobs head but Jacobs heightened sense pick up on the cushion before it hits him. He turns around and catches the cushion before throwing it back at Leah

Leah ducks just in time but unfortunately for Jacob, Sue walks in right at that moment and the cushion hits her square in the face.

The color from Jacob's quickly drains, leaving him pale. Sue glares at him, slowly picking up the cushion from the ground.

"Would anyone care to explain why I was mauled by a cushion?" She whispers.

Leah is stood behind Jacob, trying to stifle a laugh her hand covering her mouth. Sue looks from her daughter to Jacob and back again trying to make sense of what just happened.

Jacob looks sheepishly at her and shrugs his shoulders as if to say "I'm sorry" and Leah is just stood there rolling her eyes.

"Mom, chill" Leah says laughing.

"We're sorry Ms. C, we won't do it again. Promise" Jacob adds trying to redeem himself in Sue Clearwater's eyes.

Sue just walks off without another word trying to avoid a confrontation with her daughter. After all Leah is an expert in that particular area.

"Jake, you are such an idiot! I wouldn't be surprised if my mom comes in 10 minutes later, banning you from the house. I can't believe you almost K.O'ed my mother." Leah exclaims.

"Lee, you know it's not my fault! If you hadn't have ducked your big ass head then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation" Jake defends himself.

"As far as I'm concerned there is no situation, you'll be getting kicked out of the house, I'll never have to see your face in every room I walk into and there will actually be food left in the house for me. See that, there is no situation" Leah says.

"Wait an hour, and you'll be crawling back to my place, begging me to come back. You just can't resist my rugged good looks, and amazing charm"

"Pfft as if, besides you're taken, can't have your little girlfriend knowing that you have the hots for me, and jump at every opportunity you can to check out my ass" Leah rolls her eyes, although wishing it were true.

Jacobs face turns red and he quickly makes up an excuse about having to go check up on Billy and walks out the door flustered.

Leah smiles to herself knowing that what she said might possibly be true.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N****: Sorry about late updates, truth is I started writing this chapter, then got caught up in my other two stories, Leah Clearwater: Misunderstood and Had I Known. The latter of which I have finished, so check it out if you have the time. It isn't Blackwater, it's a rather depressing one about Embry. **

**I digress. Happy reading! and REVIEW!**

* * *

Leah is thinking about her future and how doesn't really have one. She doesn't think that this life will lead her anywhere. She won't find her true love nor will she ever have children. She has no hope of ever graduating from high school let alone college. She is destined to waste away on the reservation.

She is thinking about all this when Rachel Black walks into her bedroom, unannounced and uninvited. Leah doesn't know quite what to do, on the one hand she could use some company right now but on the other hand she wants nothing more than to tell Rachel Black where to stuff it.

She decides that she will let Rachel stay a while before making up a pathetic excuse which would inevitably make Rachel leave.

"Paul still hasn't come home" Rachel tells Leah worriedly.

It has been a week since the incident with Paul and Rachel is becoming increasingly worried. He had just run off without telling anyone where he was going. Leah suspected he was moping around in Canadian forests, much like Jacob had done and much like she had wanted to do when she had found out about Sam and Emily.

But Leah doesn't understand why Paul was moping, he had his imprint. Surely, from what she had heard from all the imprinted wolves, it was agony for him to be parted from his imprint for such a prolonged period of time.

"Don't worry Ray, I'm sure he'll be back soon, you know what they're like. Temperamental" Leah reassures, referring to the packs frequent mood swings.

"But Leah, he has never done this before. I'm scared"

Leah understands Rachel's concern after all she had been through the same situation with Sam. Granted it was different, Sam had been missing for 2 months and Leah had, had no idea about his ability to phase but essentially they were two women who had been worried about their missing partners.

"I'm sure he's fine Rachel, I'll get Jake to check up on him for you."

Sam had decided on giving up his pack to Jacob because he felt Jacob's rightful place as alpha needed to be claimed and he had never wanted it. After assuming his position as alpha, Jacob had accepted responsibility for all pack members.

"Thanks Lee. I'd appreciate that"

Rachel was no longer on speaking terms with Jacob after he imprinted on Nessie. She felt that it was wrong and that Jake and Leah should have ended up together. Leah couldn't say she disagreed with her but she knew that was most unlikely given Jacob's level of infatuation with the spawn. As for Jacob and Rachel, well she was sure in time they would learn to forgive and forget.

"How're things with the pack?" Rachel asks attempting to engage in small talk with Leah.

Leah laughs, she has no desire in speaking to Rachel when she is obviously uncomfortable and in need of rest.

"Don't worry Rachel, you can go, I know the last thing you need is to be stuck with me when all that's on your mind is Paul"

Rachel smiles meekly and quickly leaves the house with a word of thanks.

Leah knows that unlike her and Sam, Rachel and Paul's story will end happily.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well thank goodness for that. Fanfiction has really been annoying me for the past few days. It refuses to let me upload any new documents, so I've had to copy and paste into old documents on dm, but it's all good now. Here's the next chapter for the story :)**

Leah is at Sam and Emily's home for their weekly pack dinner and is staring at the stomach of a very heavily pregnant Emily. She is thinking about children. She is contemplating her difficult situation and how she once had the chance to have what she wanted most.

She feels tears silently roll down her cheek as she remembers her loss. Sometimes she wonders if she hadn't phases and if she could have had the baby then maybe things wouldn't be the same.

Maybe she could have had the chance of living the life Emily was living now though Leah isn't sure that was altogether the life she would have wanted. She had never been one to cook and clean and stay at home. She was one for adventure and the unexpected and had she not have phased for the first time she may have been doomed to a life of eternal servitude to Sam, who would have always pegged her as second best.

Maybe things turned out for the best.

Leah announces the news to the pack when they are all gathered around Emily's dining table, stuffing their faces practically inhaling the food.

"I have a date" She says casually, piling potatoes onto her plate.

Silence echoes through the house and Emily drops whatever she was holding, a shocked expression clouding her face.

Quil is the first to recover from the shocking and extremely unexpected news.

"And she's back in the game!!" He shouts banging his fist on the table.

Rachel, who just like Leah predicted, had made up with Paul and was approaching her with Paul clinging onto her arm as if it were a life jacket.

"That's great Leah, I'm so happy for you!" She says nudging Paul in the ribs so that he would agree with her.

"Errr, yeah, didn't think you had it in you, she wolf!" Paul mutters.

The news seems to be going down pretty well Leah thinks, no one has made a spectacle or objected. She is fairly pleased with the reactions, although she has a nagging feeling that it might not go down as well as she would have hoped.

People begin to question Leah on who it was that she was dating but Leah doesn't want to disclose such information. It could be hazardous for her health and her date's.

"Look, all I'm going to say is that I have decided to take action against my constant suffering. I can't be stuck with the pack moping about how I can't even get a guy to look at me" She says confidently.

Everyone smiles and tells her that it was a great idea and how whoever she was dating was one lucky guy. Well everyone but the old pack members who decided it would be funny to mock Leah's newfound love interest.

"I personally feel sorry for the guy" Quil says, shaking his head in mock pity.

Leah snaps back stating that he's just jealous that she's about to get some action whereas he was going to have to wait another 15 years before he could even go near Claire with a barge pole.

"Jealous? I think not, he's dating _you_ of all people. That calls for pity not jealousy" Embry adds.

Leah finds herself losing her temper although she promised herself she wouldn't let it get the best of her.

She counts backwards from 10 in hopes that it will calm her down slightly. Whilst counting she realizes that Jacob, Sam and Seth have been extremely quiet on the matter, she had actually anticipated an outburst from one if not all three of them.

Sam because obviously he was her ex and felt he had some weird claim over her, though if Leah had heard him say this she would see to it personally that he would be castrated. Jacob was expected to argue because as Leah's best friend he was entitled to an opinion on her love life and Seth because well he was her overprotective little brother. But none of them had uttered a word about the news. None of them had even looked at Leah since dinner. They were all too busy plotting ways of scaring away Leah's new beau. There was no way anyone was going to take Leah away from them. Not if they had a say in the matter.

******

Sam expectantly was the first to warn Leah about the dangers of dating a human who was not her imprint although that was just a pretext to prevent Leah from doing what she wanted to do.

To his remark she had one reply:

"If I had wanted to hear from an asshole, I'd fart"

Sam was sporting a look of utter shock and disbelief when Seth decided to intervene. Unfortunately it was to back up Sam and not his sister.

"Leah, he's right. What if you imprint and do to him what Sam did you. Plus what if you hurt him when you get angry? You wouldn't do that to an imprint."

"That didn't stop Sam" Leah replies icily. She doesn't need this; she only wanted to feel loved again. And not just by friends and family. She was looking for romance. An adventure; something that wasn't going to happen by sitting around, waiting for fate to hand her true love to her on a silver platter. Life doesn't work like that; Leah knows better than to think it does.

She storms out the front door, dropping herself onto the front porch steps. She can't do this anymore. She wishes she could runaway.

She is sitting there, knees together, feet on the bottom most steps and her face in her palms, when Jacob comes out and takes a place by her side.

"I think it's great" He whispers, knowing she will hear him.

Leah is shocked, she expected Jacob to be the one that objected the most, and she secretly wished he would shout at her, yell at her, and lecture her. Because then she would know that Jacob felt for her the way she felt for him. Although this was proof enough that his imprint was his life and nothing, not even Leah, could change that.

Tears silently roll down her cheeks and when Jacob notices he puts an arm around her, pulls her closer into his warm body and strokes her hair soothingly.

"Don't listen to them, Sam's a prick and Seth is just worried about you. He's seen your heart break once, he doesn't want to see it break again" Jacob says.

Leah wipes away her tears and looks up into Jacobs eyes.

She wants to say "and what's your excuse" but instead she smiles and whispers thank you and leans her back into Jacob's chest.

They sit there together on the front porch of Sam and Emily's house, soaked from the rain, taking refuge in one another.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:- Well this story just is coming to me now and so I thought I would write while I still could. I'm not sure whether Leah should end up with Jacob yet or not, but I'll see. It's most likely not going to happen anymore. I like Nate's character and I like how Leah is comfortable around him. But I could change my mind at any time during the story. :-)**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Leah goes on several dates with Nate before formally introducing him to her so called family.

Although Nate had, had the pleasure of meeting with Jacob, Sam and Seth when he came to pick Leah up for their first date, he hadn't met Leah's extended family which included the rest of the pack and their imprints.

On the night of their first date, a few weeks previously, both Jacob and Sam had come knocking on her door a few hours before she was set to leave. Leah had a feeling they didn't plan on coming together but had merely run in to each other.

********

She is getting ready when she hears the hushed whispers coming from downstairs.

She sighs knowing what's about to come next and finishes slapping on the face mask before stomping down the stairs demanding to know what Seth is doing.

What she doesn't expect is for Jacob and Sam to be stood with Seth furiously whispering among one another. She turns to walk away hoping she hasn't been spotted but knows that they have seen her and that the damage is done after Jacob calls her name.

"Leah!"

Leah slowly turns around, her hair in rollers and a mud mask slathered across her face. She is wearing tiny shorts and a camisole, and feels awfully exposed. She crosses her arms across her chest in hopes to cover herself up but gives up when she realizes that it is doing nothing for her.

Instead she adopts the pose she normally would if she were angry: her hands on her hips, foot extended out as if to trip someone over and head cocked to the side clicking her tongue expectantly.

"Why, may I ask, are you a-holes in my house?" She demands.

"Well I wanted to see who my beta is dating" Jacob says sheepishly scratching his neck nervously.

Leah thinks it is much more than that.

"Likely story" she says "and what are your excuses? Did someone leave your cage open?"

"Errmm, Leah I live here" Seth asks, fear clouding his eyes. He doesn't to face Leah's wrath if she thinks that he is being smart-mouthed.

"Whatever twerp and you; what is your pathetic excuse?" She says, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, I was here to try and make you rethink this date…" Sam begins but Leah cuts him off.

"I'd call you stupid, but that's an insult to stupid people. Why do you think that I would even consider listening to an idea that _you _came up with?"

With that Leah turned on her heel and swiftly walked up the stairs in order to resume her grooming.

All the tools and potions seems alien to her, it has been much too long since she last laid her hands on a curling tong. It feels good to be able to get herself looking primped and preened again. It feels comfortable.

When she finishes doing her make-up and curling her hair, she walks over to the closet and pulls out the black dress with a plunging v neckline and quickly puts it on.

She messily piles her hair onto her head pins it and puts on the locket her father gave her on her fifth birthday.

Slipping into some flat shoes (she didn't think that being 6 foot would benefit her on her date) she makes her way down the stairs.

She braces herself for the reactions of Sam and Jacob to see if she looks fitting or if she should change into something more appropriate or flattering.

Sam is drooling at the site of Leah and her amazing figure which is showcased perfectly in the black dress but Jacob's reaction is slightly different.

He is frowning at Leah and is about to begin a rant about how inappropriately dressed she is.

"Leah that dress is way too revealing, look at the neckline and look how short it is!" He exclaims.

Leah is puzzled.

"Jake? Are you alright there? Sure the neckline is a little low but the dress finishes at my knee! My everyday shorts are shorter than this." Leah reasons.

But Jacob will have none of it. He grabs her arm and pulls her up the stairs to convince her to change. Anything would be better than having her wear the low neckline from which any old guy can admire the view of _his _beta. The thought was enough to make him want to phase.

Whilst they are wrestling each other up the stairs the doorbell rings and Leah groans.

"Jake! Let me go. Look how about I go put a coat on for now?" She bargains rolling her eyes.

"Fine" Jacob grumbles letting go of her shoulders and walking down the stairs to greet her 'date'.

Nate, according to Jacob, is a shifty character. A regular pretty boy. He doesn't think that he is right for Leah. He doesn't seem like Leah's type. Where'd she even meet the dick?

When Leah came downstairs, she was met with the sight of Nate sitting on an armchair surrounded by her six and a half foot, half naked pack brothers interrogating him while he sat nervously, meekly answering any questions asked.

"Ok guys, the Spanish inquisition is over, move out." She says grabbing her handbag off the side.

Nate looks relieved as the boys begin to ease off and turn to face her.

"Leah you look beautiful" Jacob says, beating everyone to the punch.

"Yeah you do, shall we leave?" Nate asks.

"Oh, you get going, I'll be over in a minute" Leah says glaring at her brothers.

After Nate has left through the front door, she bursts into a rant.

"What was that all about?"

"What?"

"THAT? JACOB BLACK DON'T YOU DARE PLAY INNOCENT WITH ME. I'll bet you were the ring leader of this whole plot."

"Look, we just wanted to make sure he was ok, that he wasn't shifty or suspicious or whatever"

"I'll whatever you in a second" Leah says before realizing that she is going to be late.

"Look I'm leaving, behave!" She warns like she was their mother and walks out the front door.

*********

She had enjoyed Nate's company. He was kind and caring and didn't make the whole date about himself and his achievements. He asked Leah about her life, her family.

He was also extremely handsome which just added to his appeal.

She was surprised to find that she could open up to him although not quite as much as she could with Jacob or Rachel but far more than Emily or Kim.

It is nice. She feels content for once in her life.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:- The next installment in my story :) To anyone who was wondering: I based Nate off of the GossipGirl character, just the name and the actor - not the personality in any way. Only because I love the name Nate and then after I knew that that was the name I was going to give my OC I decided to make him Nate as in Chace Crawford. Who is amazing in every way. But I have the hugest crush on him so I'm a little biased ;)**

**enjoy and review!**

* * *

She's on the roof, as usual. Nate is about to drop by for dinner with her family and Leah wants a little time alone before the disaster begins.

She is wearing a simple black dress and shiny black flats; Nate was all of about an inch taller than her when she wasn't wearing heels. There was no need to add to the awkwardness between the two, the drastically different looks was enough to make them look oddly out of place with one another. Not that Leah cares, she likes Nate and that was all that mattered. For now at least. She had a feeling that the supernatural would catch up with her eventually and that she would have to forget about all this, no matter how much she didn't want to.

She knows it's bound to end horribly. It always does. Take, for example, the first time Sam came round for dinner with the family. It was the worst night of Leah's life. It had ended with a bloody nose, a stack of broken plates, a turkey on Seth's head, a trip to the ER and stitches on Leah's forehead. She still has a scar from where the plates cut her. Leah shudders, she doesn't like to dwell on the past.

The night was a complete and utter disaster and to think, back then it was only her parents, Seth and her. Who knows what was to happen tonight with the whole pack crammed in one house that was built for 4 people not 40.

"I thought I'd find you up here"

She doesn't have the energy to deal with him right now. She assumes that if she stays silent then he will leave without a second glance. Unfortunately for her, Jacob Black is not that easily swayed.

"So what are you doing up here? Your date's going to be here pretty darn soon"

Leah continues to gaze at the night sky attempting to seek out a lonesome star from beneath the clouds; needless to say she is failing. Jacob assumes his usual position lying next to her and pokes her in attempts to extract some form of a reply from her.

Sighing she turns to face him, props herself up on her elbow and looks into his dark eyes.

"Do you think that, if wolves weren't subjected to imprinting, Sam and I would still be together?"

Jacob pauses before answering this question. Granted he has thought about it many times before, as many times as Leah has asked him the question because each time she refuses to believe that what Jacob says might in fact be true, he still thinks about it before answering. He thinks that someday his answer might change, but for now it is the same as it has always been.

"Yes."

Leah knows the answer before he even opens his mouth; her insecurities cause her to ask this question frequently. She sinks back down next to him before questioning his reply.

"You sure?"

"Positive, although I still think you would have had a rough patch around about the time he phased up until the point you turned for the first time. He would have been too scared to even consider coming near you until he was certain you were safe. He loved you too much."

Leah notices the past tense of loved, she bites her lip and quickly shakes the thought away. She lies quietly for a while before thinking of another topic to discuss.

"And what about you? Do you think if Alice hadn't come back then you would've ended up with Bella?"

Jacob hates answering this one, he knows the answer. He has known the answer ever since Edward had confessed that he would've come back in a few months, to check up on Bella. When he confessed that there was no way on earth that he could live without Bella without every moment being pure agony and when he was ready to kill himself for the sake of being with Bella. Ever since then, Jacob knew that it wasn't meant to be for Bella and him.

"No. And if fate had allowed, I wouldn't choose to be Nessie either. I hate the fact that every time I look into Nessie's eyes, it's a constant reminder of what I can't have."

It breaks Leah's heart when she hears him say things like that. Jacob deserves so much more than he gets but sadly that's the way life works.

"But you love her, she loves you. You guys are great together, once you get over the initial disgust" Leah laughs in attempts to lighten the mood.

"But I can't. I can't get over the fact that the bond we share is abnormal, that we are enemies. Other than that we have nothing in common, she is the highly intellectual, level headed and beautiful daughter of the richest family in Clallam county, whereas I am the relatively poor, extremely fiery and dumb in comparison, son of the chief of the Quileute tribe. There is nothing in common between us at all and there never will be."

Jacob knows it's all true, although he loves Renesmee from the bottom of his heart he isn't _in _love with her, nor will he ever be. And even then he can't help but feel like he's forced to love her. He would have killed her had it not have been for the imprint. And putting that in context, one cannot help but think that Jacob and Renesmee were not at all destined to end up together.

"Like any of that matters! Jacob she's your imprint and you just can't think of her like she means nothing to you!" Leah cries exasperatedly.

Jacob laughs, Leah doesn't understand. She never will. There is so much more to love than fate and destiny. Love is about caring about that one person, the feeling that you can be together for the rest of your lives but never run out of things to talk about. The feeling that even though they were two seperate people, together they were one. He wishes he could find the one person who could take his breath away with every smile, every word and every look. But it was too late, he is bound to the one person he would never have chosen to have loved. With Renesmee it wasn't like that, instead he felt obligated to love her even though he did not care for her, he ran out of things to talk about 10 minutes after first greeting her and he never, ever felt like they were one. He felt that she was his master and he was her slave. It wasn't right.

"I guess we better get going, Nate's going to be here soon" Jacob says getting up and offering his hand to Leah.

Leah looks up, scowling at Jacob, obviously not wanting to end the discussion but feeling like pursuing it would do more harm than good.

"This isn't over, not by a mile" She says grabbing his hand and hoisting herself up.

She stumbles when she on her feet and Jacob catches her before she can fall.

"It never is with you" he whispers in her ear before pulling her back in through the window and into the house.

He holds her hand all the way down to the kitchen, not wanting to let go, it feels too comforting to even think about the notion. Leah doesn't mind, she knows he's hurting right now and if he needed comfort then comfort he would get. It is the least she can do.

"Leah! Hurry Nate's going to be here in half an hour" Leah's mother cries, frantically running around the kitchen attempting to finish whatever is still uncooked.

The sight before them is really something to behold. All the imprints are in the kitchen aiding Sue in preparations whereas all the wolves are running around the rest of the house rearranging furniture and setting up the table. The children are chasing each other and every so often one of the wolves ends up tripping over them and causing a scene.

Leah groans and buries her head in her hands; there is no way that this is going to go smoothly. Not by a long shot.

"Leah, come on, it's not going to be that bad, I'm sure he'll love everything" Jacob reassures, rubbing circles on the back of Leah's hand.

"Seriously?" She asks, blinking in disbelief.

"No. He'll hate everything and you'll wind up dumped and lonely once more" Jacob laughs.

"Not funny Jake!" Leah squeals letting go of Jacob's hand to push him.

Jacob responds by tickling her mercilessly. Whilst they are stood engaged in playful fighting Sue hears a car pull up in the driveway.

"He's here!" She announces. "Oh dear lord, he's 15 minutes early and the chicken isn't even cooked through!" She says, practically hyperventilating.

"Mom, relax!" Leah shouts.

Sue calms down as she composes herself for her daughter's sake.

The doorbell rings and Seth rushes to answer it, opening the door expecting to see Nate smiling back at all of us. Although Seth hadn't liked Nate the first time they met, he soon warmed to him. Nate had a personality that was impossible to hate. He was just so sweet and caring and geniune, it made Leah ashamed that he chose her. She was the complete opposite of him but yet they shared all the same interests and liked each other regardless.

But the person at the door was not anyone that we would expect. Not in a million years.

At the door stood a very flustered and damp Edward Cullen, his wet hair stuck to his forehead and a haunting look in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n:- And here is the next chapter, which I spent all night writing because I couldn't sleep due to a bunch of pre-teen girls screaming the house down. And now I am off to sleep for the rest of the day :)**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

"_Edward_?"

Leah never expects to see a haunted Edward Cullen standing, rain soaked and panicky, on her front porch. Not because of the treaty but because of the fact that she hates him, more than words can describe.

The treaty has been moot for a long time and ever since Jacob imprinted on Renesmee it did not make sense for the treaty to remain in place due to the fact that as Jacob's imprint, Renesmee would be spending a lot of time on the reservation and her parents had a right to come and pick her up or check up on her without the worry of being attacked by the pack. The elders have decided that it is for the best if they rethink the treaty; it was the latest worry in Jacob's life as chief – to think up new terms for a treaty to keep the peace.

Edward is breathing deeply, although Leah doesn't understand why because as a vampire he has no need to breathe and so he couldn't be struggling for air if he didn't need it.

"Edward!" Seth attempts to shake Edward out of whatever trance he's in. "Edward! Dude, what's wrong?" He says, waving his hands in front of Edward's face.

"Bella. Renesmee. Gone. Forever" He breaks down crying on the Clearwater's doorstep, not able to form a full sentence.

"What do you mean gone? Why would Bella just pack up and leave?" Jacob questions aggressively.

Edward doesn't know what to say, he doesn't know _how _to say anything. He had just found blood splattered on the floor of their cottage. He doesn't know what to do or where to go. He is much too ashamed to go to his family; he feels he has let them down. The blood was definitely human and Edward knows that as a newborn Bella probably didn't have any self restraint and she had probably killed the poor human.

"Well Edward?" Leah probes. "We're not all mind rapists, we'd like to know why you showed up out of nowhere on my doorstep looking like you've just seen a ghost."

Just then a black car pulls up to the driveway and stutters to a halt abruptly. An incredibly handsome man steps out of the car and looks at Leah with an impossibly large smile on his face and twinkling blue eyes. He is six foot tall, has golden brown hair and the ability to make Leah Clearwater's heart miss a beat. He is perfect.

He takes his eyes off of Leah to take in the scene before him. There is a strange man kneeling on the doorstep with a crazed look in his eye and Leah's 'friend' Jacob, of whom Nate is incredibly jealous of, is stood holding his girlfriend's hand and looking down upon the bronze haired teenage as if he were expecting some grave news. Nate wonders whether right now was the appropriate time to have dinner. The whole family is looking sullen and Leah looks angry which, as Nate knows, is never a good sign.

Nate hesitantly walks over to Leah, eying the way she is gripping tightly to Jacob's hand. Jealousy threatens to overcome him but he remains calm. There is no need to make things worse.

"You know, if this isn't a good time, I could come back another time?" He says, unsure what to do.

Leah seems to realize that she is still holding onto Jacob's hand, for she lets go suddenly and walks over to Nate.

"No, don't worry, Edward was just leaving. Weren't you?" Leah says scathingly.

Leah doesn't feel guilty about treating Edward this way. She still hasn't forgotten the way he treated her all those years back when Bella was pregnant with Renesmee and she had gone to defend Jacob.

It just goes to show what karma does to people: now he doesn't have the child or the wife he so desperately tried to protect from Leah.

"No please, I need your help. I cannot turn to anyone else. I am begging you" Edward sobs, burying his head in his hands.

Leah groans. She turns to face her family.

"Could you guys just head inside? Including you Nate. Jacob, Edward and I have some things to discuss…" Leah orders.

Nate is puzzled. He doesn't really know much about Leah and her personal home life. Whenever he tries to ask her she shrugs it off and says that right now isn't the best time. He doesn't like to doubt Leah, but he feels that this scene seems suspicious. After realizing that he doubts the one girl, or even one person, who has ever made him feel whole since his parent's death, he is ashamed. How can Leah, the most amazing, beautiful and loyal, woman be involved in anything remotely suspicious? He figures it is just some family issue even though Edward looked nothing like the people in Leah's family.

He follows Seth inside without another word.

Leah turns and walks over to where Jacob and Edward are standing, or in Edwards case kneeling, and looks from one to the other before speaking.

"What do you expect us to do leech? We can't help it if your Popsicle dick doesn't cut it for Bella bitch." Leah says.

Edward thinks of ways he can explain the situation. Leah Clearwater would never forgive him if she knew why he was here. He knows he hasn't been the most gracious towards her, but he needs her help even if he doesn't like to admit it.

"Look, I can't go to my family, I am too ashamed for Bella has done the unthinkable."

"Look leech I haven't got time for you to drag this out. I have a family dinner to get back to and if you don't spit it out then we refuse to help. Not that I was actually considering helping in the first place, but that is the alpha's position to decide" Leah says, her voice dripping with acid.

Leah doesn't care about Bella or her abnormal daughter. As far as Leah is concerned they are gone and now history. No point in crying over spilt milk.

"Edward, just please hurry. I have family commitments too. I haven't got time for this." Jacob presses.

Edward takes an unnecessary deep breath which only aggravates Leah further. Fuming she decides it's best if she goes inside; there is no need to cause a scene while Nate is in her presence.

Embry runs outside to check on the situation, Sue Clearwater is a mess and desperately wants everything to go as planned for her daughter and as backup she sends Embry Call outside to ensure that nothing goes wrong. He bounds outside and takes a place next to Jacob.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" He asks.

Leah sighs, she knows if she doesn't head back towards the house now, then she is most likely going to phase.

"Look whatever. I think it's best if I just leave. I trust you pussies can sort this mess out?" She motions towards Edward's sobbing form.

"Don't worry Lee, it'll be fine. I'll torture it out of him if I have to" Jacob laughs.

Leah rolls her eyes and walks to her front door.

Inside she sees Nate in the living room with the pack, laughing like he's known them all his life although she notices that Sam isn't involved in the discussion. He is sitting isolated from the group, watching wistfully as Nate seems to capture the hearts of those around him. Leah smiles to herself; she is ecstatic at how well things have turned out, despite the minor incident with Edward, which was being dealt with accordingly.

She is standing, her cheek leaning up against the doorway and her hand gripping the doorframe, looking in on the scene when her mother comes up behind her.

Sue doesn't remember the last time she has seen Leah with a genuine smile on her face. But it makes her happy that her daughter is finally at peace with herself. Sue has hated seeing her daughter so miserable these past few years. She has hated not being able to fix things for her, not being able to make her happy again. She is glad though, Leah has finally found someone who can make her whole again.

"I'm happy for you honey" She says, putting a hand on Leah's shoulder.

"Thanks mom, Nate's a good guy" Leah replies.

Nate looks up and catches Leah's eye before bursting into a huge smile. He apologizes to the pack and gets up to walk towards Leah.

Sue smiles and whispers in Leah's ear before walking away.

"Have fun"

Leah blushes but quickly composes herself before Nate reaches her and captures her lips in a passionate kiss which almost makes Leah forget how to breathe.

When the kiss is over she sighs and stands with her arms around Nate's neck looking into his deep blue eyes, searching for some sign of regret or mistrust.

She finds nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

http://img2(dot)timeinc(dot)net/people/i/2009/stylewatch/blog/090803/chace-crawford-300x400(dot)jpg

http://www(dot)gossipgirlreport(dot)com/files/2009/02/90210l1-crawford-c-b-gr-01-chace-crawford-gossip-girl-set-feb-9(dot)jpg

http://www(dot)hell(dot)ca/images/chace-crawford-footloose(dot)jpg

**Wow- Chace Crawford is so beautiful. I wish he were mine. Sadly that will never happen. So I stuck his clone in my story. Because I can do that. Oh and sorry about not updating sooner. I haven't been feeling too well, but it's here finally. And Leah Clearwater: Misunderstood should be updated sometime next week and I'll have the next chapter for this posted at around about the same time! :)**

**Remember to review and enjoy!**

* * *

"And then she jumped out the window and landed on her arm. The funniest thing was that she told us that she would've made it if she had only had the cape" Sue laughs whilst at the dinner table.

Leah wishes she could just melt into the ground right now; her mother is sharing stories about her childhood and all the stupid things she had attempted, such as the time she was wearing her superman costume and thought she could fly so she jumped out the kitchen window. It is a painful memory and the fact her mother was sharing it with her boyfriend embarrasses her no end.

"Mom…" She groans. She is not comfortable with being subjected to humiliation in front of the only guy who loves her besides her brother and Jake. And Jake and Seth were actually there to witness 90 percent of these disasters. Nate wasn't.

Asides from the humiliation and outburst from Edward, which was being dealt with accordingly, the evening was going smoothly much to Leah's surprise.

"Don't worry Leah, it's ok. I'm sure if you had, had the chance to meet my parents, you would be hearing all sorts from them about me" Nate laughed, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Like what exactly?" Leah challenges. She was sure there was nothing that could beat some of the things her mother had told about her.

"Like the time we were trapped in the elevator in Bloomingdales. I was around 6 at the time, and if I do say so myself, I gave quite the Oscar worthy performance," He begins.

Leah forgets that Nate comes from New York sometimes. The only reason he moved was to get away from the memories of his parents, of whom Leah had heard so much.

"The elevator opened in front of a brick wall and as soon as I realized what was happening I broke down onto the ground, not forgetting that there were around 12 other people in there with us, and burst into tears telling everyone to quote 'go on without me'. Mother wasn't impressed." He laughs, reminiscing about the event.

Leah chokes on her food, imagining her boyfriend breaking down dramatically in the middle of an upscale New York department store.

"Alright, you got me beat, hands down" She manages to choke out, tears stinging her eyes.

Whilst Leah is laughing about the story she has just been told, a loud crash echoes throughout the house.

Leah sobers up quickly before rushing from the dining table to the entrance; Jacob has just flung the door open in a rage and is stood on the porch, absolutely fuming.

Behind him Leah sees Edward Cullen whimpering, his clothes ripped and shredded, and Embry stood next to him, bloody and bruised. Leah gasps, she should have known better than to leave Jacob alone with a vampire without anyone to calm him in case he lost his temper, which evidently he has done.

Taking a closer look at Jacob she realizes that he is sporting a cut lip, a gash over his eye and various other injuries and Leah suspects there may be broken bones involved.

"What happened?" She cries.

Jacob turns his head in order to motion toward Edward when Leah gasps. There is a huge cut in the back of his head. It is deep and still bleeding heavily; Leah figures it must be painful and she looks at the glistening red blood that is sticking to his black hair.

"Oh Jacob!" She rushes towards him and strokes his rough face with her hands, completely forgetting that her boyfriend is stood behind her, taking in her every move.

"What happened?" She whispers, tears threatening to spill over. She hates seeing her best friend hurt.

Jacob can't speak. He doesn't even want to think about what Edward has just said, it is enough to drive him to the point of phasing, and he doesn't want to risk Leah's relationship for the sake of his anger.

Leah realizes that now is not the best time to hound Jacob with questions, so instead she silently grips his hand and drags him into the house, noticing that he winces with every step; he must be worse shape than she thought. Walking into the living room she sets him down on the couch and goes to fetch the first aid kit.

Rifling through the cupboards in the bathroom, she catches a glimpse of Nate in the mirror as he is stood watching Leah aggressively searching through her belongings to find the first aid kit, so that she can rush to her friend's side and help him.

She pauses for a minute, looking at Nate's eyes through the mirror before asking him what the matter is.

"Nothing, I was thinking that the best thing would be to head out now, I have a long drive back to Port Angeles…and it's obvious to me that you have other, more pressing things to be getting on with." Nate says coldly.

Leah realizes that Nate is feeling jealous and cannot bear to see her shower Jacob with attention, but Leah isn't flattered by this. On the contrary she is enraged. Nate is supposed to trust her; he is supposed to understand that when Jacob Black, the man who has been her best friend and savior is hurt, instead of abandoning her in favor of his needs he should be standing by her side and holding her hand. The last thing she needs to deal with is heartbreak.

"And you honestly think that, that is the best thing?" Leah says harshly, slamming the cupboard doors and turning to face him.

Nate realizes that he's made a mistake, but with his past experiences with love, he feels that he has quite the reason to feel jealous and protective. But he has much to learn about relationships with Leah Clearwater.

"Leah, you know what I have been through, I can't deal with that kind of pain again. I can't just sit here and watch my girlfriend practically fling herself at another man..." But Leah cuts him off.

"Yes I know what you've been through, but you don't know what _I _have been through, and I suggest that before you make a complete and utter ass of yourself you shut up, because in case you haven't noticed my best friend is bleeding to death and all you can do is stand here and complain about how I am _flinging _myself at another man. Well newsflash. That man is my best friend of almost 30 years and if you think that I'm not going to help him because you told me that I couldn't then you got another thing coming. Leah Clearwater doesn't work that way." She practically shouts in his face.

Nate is fuming; of course he doesn't know what she has been through because she never tells him. No matter how much he asks. So how on earth does she expect him to understand what is bothering her or anything else for that matter?

"Well you're my girlfriend and you're supposed to tell me what's happened but you don't" He counters.

"And you're my boyfriend and you're supposed to trust me, but evidently, you don't"

And with that Leah walks past him and doesn't look back, she has no desire in speaking with him.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:- ****I know my chapters are really short, but if you want them a little longer tell me and I could always attempt longer ones? But this chapter is really only filler for the next one, in which a lot is going to happen. Well that's the plan anyways. Here's the next chapter, so enjoy! :)**

* * *

"You've been sitting next to me for the past hour and a half. I'm fairly certain that I am fine." Jacob says persuading Leah to leave and pursue her boyfriend. But Leah will have none of it.

"Don't be absurd. You're in no fit state to be left alone. You could be rendered unconscious and no one would even know. I can't have your death on my conscience. You're not worth it." Leah jokes.

Leah is desperately attempting to avoid Nate, she doesn't want to speak to him nor does she want to see him. He hasn't left the house since their 'discussion' and by the looks of it, isn't planning on going anytime soon. It has been difficult for Leah to avoid him but nursing Jacob has provided the perfect excuse.

"Leah, seriously, I am fine. Go, be merry I don't need anyone to baby me." Jacob insists.

Leah knows that the second she leaves the room, she will be mauled by Nate who will inevitably shower her with apologies and all the other bullshit he can think of. Leah doesn't need that so she stands her ground.

"Maybe I want to nurse you!"

"Well if I seem to recall correctly you weren't so enthusiastic about nursing me during the newborn battle, you know when it was actually your fault. Quite the opposite really."

"Shut the fuck up Jacob. You had plenty of medical care back then, plus I was going through a tough time, I had reason to be bitter." She retorts.

"As opposed to now?" He chuckles.

"You know, it wasn't even my fault. No one asked you to be the hero and help me. I was perfectly capable of taking down the leeches myself."

"Oh really? Is that why you were screaming for help then?"

"Shut up, and concentrate on getting better and not being a douche"

"I told you, I'm already better, there is no need for you to even be here!" Jacob reminds her.

"Look Jacob, I don't care if you're sick of my fucking company, but I am not leaving this room until you are in perfect health once more." Leah says sternly. "Although that would be difficult seeing as your mental health was never up to scratch in the first place" She adds under her breath.

"Hey! I heard that, you know, super sensory hearing and all. Which reminds me: I'm not stupid; I could hear everything that happened between you two in the bathroom. I know why you're insisting on 'nursing' me." He says, sitting up on his pillows with great difficulty.

"Shit. I forgot that I was in a house full of freaks." Leah curses, walking over to Jacob's bed, in order to ease his discomfort.

"You know, if you're so perfectly fine, then why can't you sit up by yourself?" She asks smugly.

"You know, if you're so perfectly adamant on helping me to recover, why aren't you doing a good job?" He retorts.

Leah smacks him playfully round the head, but when she realizes that it has caused him pain, she instantly reverts to stroking his hair out of his eyes.

"But seriously Lee, I did hear your conversation and I don't think it's fair." He says, looking up into Leah's warm brown eyes and grabbing the hand that is stroking his hair and interlinking his fingers with hers.

"If you heard the conversation, then you'd know that it isn't my fault and that what he is doing is completely inconsiderate." Leah replies shrugging.

"Yes, but I also think that you are being way too harsh on the guy. How can you expect him to understand what's going on with your life and put up with all your shit, when you don't tell him anything? He isn't me Leah; he hasn't been there to witness anything that has gone on in your life. I don't think that what you're doing is fair." Jacob admits.

Leah can't believe what she is hearing. She thought for sure that Jacob would be on her side completely. No questions asked.

"And what about him? What about what he's doing to me?" She questions.

"That's the thing, he isn't doing anything wrong. He is feeling jealous of me, do you know how it must feel to be someone's boyfriend and have your girlfriend not confide in you? To have her run to another man? It makes you wonder whether something is wrong with you." Jacob explains patiently.

"But I can't tell him anything! I don't know what I can tell him, everything in my life revolves around vampires or werewolves. Both of which I can't exactly reveal to him."

"No, but you can tell him what's happened without the details or at the very least what you're feeling" Jacob says.

Leah sighs, she knows Jacob is right, but she hasn't told anybody what she is really feeling. About how she is so fearful in putting her trust, her heart, in another man who has the power to break her.

When she tells Jacob about this he tries to convince her to let go of her past and live in the present. But Leah isn't so sure.

"Why did you go out with Nate, if you knew that this was going to happen?"

Leah isn't quite sure. She thinks it's probably because she is sick of feeling lonely and bitter, but she knows it's more than that. She wants to feel loved. And she realizes now that she can't be loved properly if she isn't willing to make an effort and so she decides that confronting Nate is the way forward in the relationship.

"Thanks Jake." She whispers before swiftly bending down to kiss him on the cheek and walking out to find her boyfriend.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: - Well here's the next chapter. Unfortunately for you guys it's not as eventful as I promised. That's next chapter. I forgot I had to get through boring details first. But here you go, it's quite the boring filler chapter but it's all I got!**

* * *

She finds Nate sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, absent mindedly staring at the clock and twiddling his thumbs.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She asks from behind him, pulling out the bar stool next to him.

Nate jumps; he doesn't expect Leah to be the one to find him. On the contrary he expects to sit in the Clearwater house for God knows how many days before Leah willingly gave in and spoke to him.

"Not at all." He says with a fazed look on his face.

"Sor-"Leah and Nate begin at the same time.

"I'll go first; after all I haven't been the nicest of girlfriends. Or people." Leah admits shamefully.

Nate is surprised. He doesn't expect _this_ from her, he expects a lecture if anything. But not _this, _whatever _this _is.

"You know, I haven't really been fair to you about all this. I don't know how I thought you were supposed to understand anything when I haven't even begun to tell you how things in my life work" Leah begins.

"But before I start, I think it's best if we go somewhere a little more comfortable. I have a long story to tell." Leah says grabbing Nate's hand and pulling him to her bedroom. As soon they are in the door Leah bounces on to the bed and pats a space next to her, inviting Nate to join her.

Nate is thinking about what Leah said about not being fair to him and he knows all of this, but he also knows that he hasn't been fair to her. He knows that he should have trusted Leah which is why he didn't utter a word when she was locked up in a room with Jacob Black nor did he break up with her. He loved her too much to do that.

He just wished Leah loved him too.

"I have decided that I am going to tell you everything. Everything I can tell you. I don't want to drive you away because you didn't trust me. Because that would be my fault and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that." Leah continues.

Nate doubts this very much; he doesn't think that anything could possibly keep him away from Leah so he interrupts her without thinking.

"Leah don't be stu-" He is cut off when Leah smacks him round the head and carries on.

"You better shut your face and let me finish if you know what's good for you. This whole apologizing and admitting _I'm _wrong." She scolds.

"Alright, alright!" Nate throws his hand up in the air in defeat.

"I think I should start from the beginning. You know, when I was a kid.

"I've lived in La Push my whole life. I've never set foot outside the state once. Heck I haven't been anywhere past Seattle. But the people you have met tonight, all those guys and girls? I've known most of them my whole life. All the younger ones, I've known them since they were in diapers and though they can piss me off no end, I love them with all of my heart. Though you better not tell anyone I just said that. I'll never hear the end of it." She explains.

"I've known Jacob since the day he was born; I was the second one to pick him up after his mother Sara. I wouldn't even let Billy hold him until I had, had the chance. I've always been the demanding one who has to have everything her way. But I have known him for so long and he's always been there for me. And though I always went to the Black's house to hang out with Rachel, I always used end up playing silly games with Jake. So I want you to understand that when I get protective over Jake, it's because I love him. Not in the way I love you but in a special way.

"I have always been the girl of whom everyone was jealous. Who everyone loved and wished they could be. Even when I was a little girl, all my friends used to be jealous of my long, thick black hair and they loved my loving nature, even if it is hard to believe all that now, it is true. When I was in high school all the girls wished they had my perfect figure and piercing gray eyes and they were envious of the fact that I was dating the most handsome guy in school: Samuel Uley. He was a senior and I was a sophomore but he loved me and that was all that mattered. But everything changed. And it changed in a heartbeat."

Nate was surprised but didn't say a word. This was news to him.

"It was the summer before the last year of high school and I was happy beyond words. I had spent the entire summer with my perfect boyfriend, out by the beach, under the stars and doing all the things I loved the most. He had given me a promise ring and told me that as soon as I graduated from high school we were going to get married. But 2 weeks before school started, Sam went missing. For 2 months I cried myself to sleep and prayed to God that Sam was alright. My sun through this dark time was Jacob. I used to spend my days at the Black's little house like I would when I was a kid, only the difference was that Rachel had left for college and I was more alone than ever. Jacob, being the sweet guy he is, listened to everything I had to say and cry about. And before I knew it, he had become my best friend and guide.

"Well, by this point I was convinced that Sam wasn't coming back and that I was just going to have to let go. I went to Sam's house one last time to ask his mother about him and whether she had heard anything from him. I was sure that she hadn't, because if she had she would be sure to call me. Little did I know that Sam had been home for the past 2 weeks.

"When I knocked on the door, the sight that met me was a shock to my system. Sam was stood there but he didn't look like the same person that I had spent the summer with. He was buff and had grown around 7 inches since I last saw him. I was about to question his growth spurt when he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. He told me how much he missed me and that he really wanted to see me but he didn't want to hurt me. I was confused to say the last. I wasn't quite sure what he meant by hurting me but I stayed silent. I didn't want to drive him away again.

Our relationship was a little rocky for the next few weeks, but we survived. I didn't know why he wasn't attending college and how we was going to support us once we were married but I didn't say a word. I trusted him and his judgment completely. Over the next few weeks he acquired a gang of some sort. It consisted of a relatively quiet kid, Jared Pelliter, who I didn't really speak much with but knew from our mothers' weekly meetings to catch up on local gossip sessions, and Paul Meraz, a guy I knew all too well from high school. He had been the one to consistently pursue me despite countless threats from Sam. I was appalled and somewhat puzzled by his choice of cronies but still did not utter a word.

The breaking point for our relationship came when Emily had come to visit me from the Makah reservation one weekend. Emily had left the house to go to first beach to do god knows what and I had been at home the whole day, waiting to visit Sam. When the time came around to visit him, I jumped in my car and drove to his house. I knocked on the door, angry that he had been ignoring me for the past weekend. I stood at the door patiently, expecting his mother to answer the door and tell me that he had gone out on some business. Something he had been doing a lot of lately. What I didn't expect was to see Sam stood in his boxers and Emily in his living room quickly scrambling around to find something to cover her up with. I realized now what he had been doing. He had just been conveniently hiding from me because he had done the unthinkable."

Nate imagined something along the lines of Sam being involved with drugs and gangs, but was definitely not expecting what Leah admitted next.

"He had slept with my cousin and best friend. The two people who I trusted the most in my life had betrayed me. I didn't know what to do so I just kicked Sam in the nuts and walked away with what little dignity I had left. I couldn't believe that this had happened to me. I didn't really know what I had done to deserve it. I couldn't even go to Jacob for help because he had been infatuated by some new girl from Forks. I was devastated and 3 weeks after I had my heart ripped my dad died of a heart attack and it was my fault. I'm not going to go into the details of why it was my fault because you don't need to know that." Leah says quickly before Nate has the chance to ask her what happened. She cannot go into the details of her phasing.

Nate just nods his head and motions for her to continue. He cannot believe that someone could break Leah's heart. She is possibly the most wonderful woman he had ever met and cannot even comprehend doing anything to hurt her. He is appalled by the man who he had met earlier in the evening and doesn't even want to look at his face right now.

"Just before my father's death I had found out that I was pregnant with Sam's baby and was ecstatic. I figured that if I had his child then maybe he would come back to me. But life doesn't work that way. It never does, and never will." She pauses and thinks about how she can tell the next part. This is all a lot to deal with for Leah and she finds it extremely difficult to confide in Nate, what she has spent so many years trying to hide from everyone but her family. She takes a deep breath and tries to carry on with the story. Now she has started she must go on and finish the story.

"I spent the next few weeks trying to find a way to break the news but then my father's untimely death stopped me. The very same day, I suffered from a miscarriage. I couldn't tell Jacob straight away because he was still having his own problems with a girl that used him and I was still bitter about the Sam and Emily thing so I forgot about telling him. I did tell him eventually when we put aside our differences and were once again friends. I don't know how it happened. But it did. It broke my heart and soul and now I have become the bitter shell of a person I once was."

Nate is about to argue but Leah puts a finger to his lips and continues. She must love him if she is willing to share things only her family knows about her. But she won't admit that, not even to herself. It's much too soon to risk getting hurt again.

"To this day no-one but Mother, Seth, Jacob and Rachel knows about the baby. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't go yakking off to anybody about it." She warns.

Nate is just sitting there and is unable to say anything. He had no idea of what Leah had been through and he felt insanely bad about the way he had reacted to Leah's reaction of Jacob.

Something catches the corner of his eye and he realizes it's a tear on Leah's cheek. Without thinking he leans over on the bed and wipes it away before wrapping his arms around Leah's waist and whispering a soft sorry in her ear.

They lay like this for the rest of the night, neither one moving an inch. They both know that this is where they belong.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:- Yeah yeah yeah, I suck ass when it comes to updates, but seriously: I have had sooo many deadlines for projects and exams etc.. Plus mom's been on a rampage and is only letting me on the computer 2 hours a day - she's set an automatic timer that means the computer shuts off itself after giving me a 5 minute warning. I know it's stupid, but my mom thinks I waste too much time and will never get anywhere in life. WOOOO. Mom thank you for the support.**

**Oh and I'll be updating Leah Clearwater: Misunderstood sometime soon aswell. I just need to think of what to write first. **

* * *

Since her confrontation with Nate, Leah has begun to feel much more at ease with their relationship. She feels that, although she can't tell him everything, she can tell him enough to make what they have worthwhile.

She decides that it is time to make a trip to the Black's house. Rachel needs to know that everything is alright between her and Nate and also she needs someone to inform her about Jacob's state because although Rachel refuses to admit it, she cares about Jacob more than words can describe.

******

Stepping out of her car, Leah makes her way over to the door and walks straight in. There is no need for formalities with family.

"Rachel!" Leah cries out walking into the kitchen and pulling open the fridge, scanning around the contents, before settling for a can of soda.

"Oh that's it Leah, come in uninvited and eat us out of house and home." Rachel scolds from behind Leah, making Leah jump.

"Jeez Rach! You gave me a heart attack; besides, it's only a can of soda. It's hardly a feast." Leah replies wisely.

"Whatever, what brings you here?" Rachel says, motioning for Leah to sit down at the table with her.

Leah accepts the invitation and drops into the chair, kicking off her flip-flops and putting her feet up on the table.

"Seriously Leah, you are such a guy!" Rachel complains, pushing her feet off of the table.

Leah laughs and turns to face Rachel.

"That tends to happen when you spend most of your life hanging out with them and sharing a brain with them."

"I don't want to know. I just want to know why you're here." Rachel says, scowling.

"Can't a girl visit her girlfriend for the sheer heck of it?" Leah says, feigning innocence.

"Not if her name is Leah Clearwater, she can't. Now spill. There's a reason why you're here, I can tell from your eyes."

Leah sighs; she's going to get an earful when she mentions Jacob.

"Well you know, last night Jacob was injured during my family dinner and then I had a situation with Nate…"

Rachel clears her throat before saying anything.

"Yes…"

"Yeah, just wanted to update you on both situations." Leah says hesitantly.

"The first situation can stuff it, he's a werewolf, and he'll be fine. But elaborate on the second situation. I didn't know there was a 'situation' to begin with!" Rachel says.

"Rachel that's not fair. He's your brother; he could have been seriously hurt for all you know. You need to take things seriously." Leah argues.

"I'll do what I like thank you very much. I'll talk to him when I'm ready. But for now I know he's fine and I don't feel that talking to him is necessary. Now spill otherwise I'm kicking you out of the house." Rachel says angrily.

Leah sighs, she's lost this battle, but she won't give up. She can't help but feel al little guilty when both of her best friends, who happen to be siblings, aren't talking to each other. She feels like she's stuck in the middle, although she knows that neither of them will make her choose between the other.

"Fine. I'm dropping it for now. But I'm not going to let this go." Leah surrenders.

"Fine, now can you please just tell me what happened with Nate last night. I thought it was all going well between you guys!"

"Well, it' nothing major really. He just was jealous of Jake. You know after I jumped to help him. Nate thought that I had some 'thing' for Jacob. Yeah basically I yelled at him for it, refused to talk to him and then we made up" Leah explains as quickly as she can.

"How was the makeup sex?" Rachel asks laughing.

"Rachel!" Leah says, reaching over to smack Rachel around the head.

"Ok Ok, but seriously? Doesn't he trust you?"

Leah had thought about this long and hard, but she knew that people can be affected and so it was better not to judge. Especially not someone who has no idea about her life. And although she's told Nate what matters, he still doesn't know her biggest secrets.

"Yeah, I said that to him. But I figured, he's had problems and he's been cheated on; so he's likely to feel overprotective and jealous. It's only natural." Leah says confidently.

"True, but I'd hardly call that the best start to a relationship, although I don't blame him for being jealous of you and Jake. Had I have been the guy in this situation and had I have seen you with Jake, I would have thought something was going on with you two" Rachel says sneakily in hopes to persuade her to leave Nate and pursue Jacob. But Leah wasn't about to fall for it.

"Nice try Ray, but that's not going to work. I really like Nate." Leah scolds playfully.

"Do you love him?" Rachel quizzes, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes. I think I do." Leah replies simply. But to make matters worse, Rachel asks the question Leah hoped she wouldn't ask.

"But the real question is: are you IN love with Nate?"

This question catches Leah off guard; she doesn't love Nate in that sense. She loves him but isn't IN love with him. And even Leah knows there's a big difference between the two.

"No. Not yet at least."

"Well then do you think just loving him like that is enough? How do you know that Nate won't feel insecure and leave?" Rachel asks. "How do you know that he won't misread the signs between you and Jacob time and time again? And if say, something were to happen between you and Jacob, what would you do? I know for a fact that Jacob would have a higher priority than Nate. Because whether you admit it to yourself or not, the fact of the matter is, you're in love with him." Rachel says before getting up from the table and walking down the hallway to the door. Leah slowly gets up and follows silently. The conversation hasn't been how she planned, but Rachel was right. Nate and Leah don't have a solid relationship, and because of Leah's feelings, both towards Nate and Jacob, wouldn't allow it.

"You can leave now, Paul is coming home in the next 5 minutes and he'll expect food on the table." Rachel says opening the door for Leah.

Leah gives Rachel a hug, whispers a thanks in her ear, and walks out of the door into the pouring rain.

She stands facing the car for 5 minutes, shivering. Although the boys have been blessed with an insanely high temperature, Leah's remains quite the same. Neither the elders nor the wolves know why this is, but as the first female wolf in the history of the tribe, there's bound to be questions that are left unanswered.

She is thinking about how she is going to keep up with the Nate situation, she thought it was better, but realized that, like a hole in the wall, it had only been covered up with a pretty picture, not filled in.

Sighing she opens the door of her junkyard scrap and sits herself in the driver's seat. She turns the key in hopes to get the engine started and dry herself off, but curses when the engine splutters and the car doesn't turn on.

"Oh for fuck's sake. Another thing gone wrong in my life." She screams, to no one in particular.

Suddenly she hears the passenger door open and looks around to see a smirking Jacob Black looking right at her face.

"Calm down there, princess. You might have run out of gas. When's the last time you filled up?" Jacob laughs, inviting himself into the car and sitting in seat to lean in and look at the fuel tank gauge.

Leah huffs, she hasn't even had time to think about filling the tank up.

"What the hell are you even doing here? Stalking me?" Leah questions.

"In case you forgot, I live here too." Jacob says, nodding towards his house.

Leah does forget, Jacob spends most of his time at her house or the Cullen's, Rachel doesn't really appreciate Jacob's company all too often.

"Oh yeah…So you're feeling better then?" Leah asks awkwardly.

"Leah, I was feeling better a half hour after Edward attacked me. Seriously. You didn't even need to worry in the first place."

Leah grumbles, she knows that, but keeping up appearance, and a chance to avoid Nate during their argument had been too good to pass up.

"Well you're my friend and I needed to make sure you were fine." Leah lies.

"Bullshit, Lee. I know you and I know that the only reason you were with me was to stay away from Nate." Jacob says angrily.

"Yeah, so what if I was. You found all this out the day it happened. You were the one who told me to work things out. So what's this all about now!?" Leah asks, angry and confused as to why Jacob is acting like this.

"You know what, I didn't think you were that dumb, but obviously I was wrong. Why can't you see what's in front of you?" Jacob asks throwing his hands up in the air.

Before Leah has a chance to say anything, Jacob carries on with his rant.

"I love you Leah, and I know you love me. Don't think I didn't hear what Rachel was saying to you. I was upstairs in my room listening to every word."

"Jake, I can't… I don't…" Leah stutters. She doesn't know what to say. She has been dreaming about Jacob saying these words to her for years, but she never expected them to make her feel like she does now: hurt.

"I didn't think you would actually date other guys. I didn't think I would have to compete with other men. And I thought, I could at least keep my jealousy under control for a little while longer. But I can't Leah, I just can't."

"But you said you were happy for me. You said all those things in the room!" Leah exclaims.

"Yes, but only to make you happy. I never meant any of it!"

"You know what Jacob, tough. It's too late. You should have opened your trap sooner; I can't be expected to wait for every guy who comes to me. And what did you want to do with me? Play me along till the spawn grew up?"

"No. Leah just listen." Jacob begins but Leah holds her hand up to silence him.

"No Jacob, you listen. I'm happy right now, and I don't want anything to change. I don't want to hurt Nate no matter how much I love you. He's my boyfriend and he's counting on me to be there for him. Dumping him and running away with you is the opposite of being there for him. I don't want to have anything to do with you outside of professional manners." Leah states simply but regrets the words as soon as they are out of her mouth. Jacob is her best friend and solace. She can't give him up, but she knows it's too late to take back what she has just said.

Jacob's face loses all expression and he just blinks at Leah once before speaking.

"If that's what you want. I guess if we're speaking on strictly professional terms here, you'd like to know what happened with Bella and Edward."

Leah has forgotten all about this but her heart beats wildly out of control when Jacob mentions this. She knows something terrible is about to come, but she doesn't know what.

"Bella and Ness have killed Charlie Swan and have fled the country." Jacob states, no expression tainting his voice.

That's the last thing Leah remembers before blacking out.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I'm getting so bad at this updating thing! I'm awfully sorry. I have 2 other people's stories to beta read and I haven't even started and I feel so incredibly bad! I haven't updated this in 2 months and I just realized! But prom, exams, and other commitments have put me in a compromising situation with this!**

**Oh and thanks to all you people that review! I guess I don't thank you guys enough! But I really do appreciate your feedback! Plus I need your help for feedback regarding my other stories on I need some critque because I'm going to enter contests and would like constructive critisism.**

* * *

"Leah?" Jacob murmured softly whilst patting Leah's cheek lightly to get her attention.

Leah's eyes began to flutter and she begins to see hazy colors around her. Confused she attempts to sit up but her head starts spinning and before she knows it she's back to lying down on the leathery cushions surrounding her.

Where was she?

"Jake" She manages to choke out.

"Yes." Jake stutters trying to remain indifferent, he had almost forgotten what had transpired before she had blacked out.

"What happened?" She says, trying to get up again but this time taking extreme care and holding onto the side of what she had made out to be a leather couch.

"You blacked out." Jake says before pausing and trying to decide how best to explain the situation before that.

"Oh." Leah whispers, she remembers exactly what happened but she wanted to make sure it was true before jumping to any conclusions.

"Yeah. Oh." Jakes agrees. "Do you want me to call Nate?" He asks begrudgingly

"Yes Jake because calling Nate and telling him that I'm lying on your couch at 9am in the morning will be perfectly understandable." Leah sarcastically remarks. She honestly thinks that boys can be absolutely clueless sometimes.

"Well first off, it's around 3 in the morning, you weren't out for that long and second what's he going to think? Me and you had a quickie and we're going to ring him up to pick you up after the session?" Jake retorts. He honestly thinks that girls think way too much and jump to a stupid number of conclusions from one sentence. Case in point: Leah.

"Well, you know. If you want I'll just stay here the night and if I'm feeling better then I'll get up and leave in the morning." Leah suggests.

"No. I am going to call Nate. I don't think that you spending the night is the best thing after the events of the afternoon." Jacob says a little too quickly.

"You know what Jake? No need, I'm out." Leah says, standing up and trying to walk out of the house but tripping up almost instantly after taking the first step.

"Look just stop being stubborn and let me call Nate." Jacob says angrily grabbing Leah to steady her.

Leah pulls away and sinks back into the couch, throwing her legs up onto the coffee table in front of her.

"I'm being stubborn? You're the one insisting on calling Nate and not settling on a compromise." Leah counters

"You know what. I have an idea. How about I take you home in the rabbit and we'll leave it at that?" Jacob reluctantly offered.

"Are you crazy?" Because that's not going to look suspicious at all." Leah screamed.

Jacob was getting a headache from all of this bantering so he silently walked out of the room and towards the cupboard in the hallways where the family kept all of the spare bed linen and duvets.

"Jacob Black, don't you dare walk away from me when I'm talking to you." Leah screamed kicking her legs and creating a big fuss in general.

Walking back in with a blanket and several pillows Jacob throws them over Leah lazily and walks towards the light switch.

"Sleep tight, and please for the love of God, don't make so much noise. Rachel, Paul and Dad are probably asleep and I can't explain to them why you are here at 3am. They'll just smirk and jump to conclusions. Oh and I'll be waking you up bright and early to sneak you out of the house. We want to avoid the awkward morning after don't we?" Jacob winks, turning out the light and leaving the room.

Sighing Leah creates a makeshift bed on the couch and drifts off into an uneasy slumber.

She'll just have to settle the matter of Charlie Swan in the morning and with that though off her mind she's snoring loudly and sleeping peacefully.


End file.
